Maron
Maron, Island of Sodor |year_opened = 1915 |managed_by = North Western Railway |lines = * The Main Line * Ulfstead Branch Line * The Main Line Loop |no_of_platforms = 3 |previous = Wellsworth |next = Cronk Sodor Airport Maron FC }} Maron is a village and station on the Main Line, located at the summit of Gordon's Hill. History ''The Railway Series'' The church here is dedicated to St. Ronan, a sixth century missionary of the Iona School, so the generally accepted view is that the place name comes from Ma Ronan (Sudric for St. Ronan). The modern village is built around the station in terraces at the summit of Gordon’s Hill, but the older houses are built on ledges climbing up from the valley of the Maura (Sacred River). Other authorities claim that this is the basic source of the name. Viewed from the valley, the hillside village has a picturesque and alpine aspect. Many of the lanes leading to the houses are too steep and narrow for wheeled traffic. Donkeys with panniers are still employed in the delivery of bread, groceries and even coal. The station is a compulsory stop for all Down, loose coupled and ”unfitted” goods trains. Brakes must be pinned down here. Conversely, bank engines, such as Edward, stop here and use the station crossover for the run back to Wellsworth. ''Thomas & Friends'' Maron Station is curved and consists of three platforms, with the northern platform having the station building. A few sidings are located on the southern side of the station, which constitute a small yard. The station serves as the junction for the Main Line Loop and the Ulfstead Branch Line. Maron FC is located here. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Three Railway Engines' - Edward and Gordon * 'Troublesome Engines' - Percy Runs Away * 'Edward the Blue Engine' - Old Iron |-|Television Series= , Chickens to School and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair, It's Good to be Gordon, Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Thomas and the Birthday Mail and James the Second Best * 'Series 11' - Gordon and the Engineer, Smoke and Mirrors, Toby's Triumph and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie, Heave Ho Thomas! and Saved You! * 'Series 13' - The Lion of Sodor, Thomas and the Runaway Kite and Snow Tracks * 'Series 14' - Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Diesel's Special Delivery, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Thomas and the Snowman Party and Merry Misty Island * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Edward the Hero, Let it Snow, Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Muddy Matters and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Gordon Runs Dry, Percy's Lucky Day and The Smelly Kipper * 'Series 18' - Thomas the Quarry Engine, Last Train for Christmas, Emily Saves the World and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 20' - Engine of the Future and Over the Hill * 'Series 21' - P.A. Problems and Confused Coaches * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks and Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2013' - King of the Railway * 2015 - The Adventure Begins * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Learning Segments * Series 8 - The Children Wait For Gordon and What Makes Percy Feel Better? * Series 10 - Diesels and Steamers Videos * 2015 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 1989 - Thomas and the Whistle Books * 2005 - Spencer * 2016 - Spencer and Dustin Comes in First Trivia * In the sixth series, the station changed from straight to curved. * The main building model can be seen on display in a museum at Kyoto, Japan. * Abbey station in the ninth series reused Maron's model. * Several posters can be seen at Maron: one is Thomas crossing a bridge, seen from the opening of Hero of the Rails, and the other one is an advertisement of Ulfstead Castle with Connor and Caitlin. There is also a poster of Emily crossing Black Loch on the side. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Motor Road and Rail * Wooden Railway * Mega Bloks * Collectible Railway * Capsule Plarail es:Maron he:מרון pl:Maron ru:Марон Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Landmarks Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:Buildings Category:Villages Category:The Main Line Loop